


通往金蝶游乐场1-美丽少爷喵的场合

by Naien59



Series: 通往金蝶游乐场 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 有私设, 爱美丽x大师兄x小少爷, 美丽少爷喵 - Freeform, 非正常时间线
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: #艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安X阿尔菲诺##3.0主线四年后##有私设#





	通往金蝶游乐场1-美丽少爷喵的场合

**Author's Note:**

> #艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安X阿尔菲诺#  
> #3.0主线四年后#  
> #有私设#  
> #与美丽喵那篇是同一段开头#
> 
> 喜欢的话请留一下kudo，谢谢qvq

1

艾默里克坐在办公室内，当逐渐把继承人和下属培养起来之后，他需要亲自动手的工作越来越少。所以，当他今天处理完所有文件之后，才仅仅是午休刚过不久。然而，大概是战争女神并不想让他休息，一个传来的报告让他放下手中的茶，走出了办公室。

发现了昏迷的埃斯蒂尼安。

一名伊修加德骑士在休假前往金蝶游乐场的时候，在一个大厅的长椅上发现了躺下的银发精灵。精灵的长发被编成一根松散的麻花辫垂到地上。骑士有些担心的试图叫醒埃斯蒂尼安，但是无论如何都叫不醒。骑士通知到了露琪亚，露琪亚立刻报告给了艾默里克。  
艾默里克知道的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经被带回了伊修加德，他正躺在他之前躺过的那张病床上，然而连皇都最好的医生检查后，都不知道银发精灵究竟为何陷入昏迷。

艾默里克沉默地看着躺在床上的精灵，让露琪亚报告给拂晓的人，请求他们帮助。随后挥手让所有人退出病房。  
能沉稳处理各种事情的骑士长觉得自己的双手颤抖，带着就像很久以前看见莱韦耶勒尔家的少爷趴在床边哭泣时的心慌。他在害怕失去重要的人。

2

埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克是同窗好友，或者说，当他们那一届只剩下他们两个人时，他们自然而然的成为了好友，甚至发展出几分超过好友的情谊。他们会在繁忙的生活中抽出那么一个晚上的时间，两人聚在一起，倒上几杯酒，聊聊这些时候发生的事。酒过三巡，两人有时会爬上床，为对方疏解欲望。第二天继续各自的生活。  
而在光之战士来到这里之后，就有些不一样了。埃斯蒂尼安开始跟着战士越跑越远，而战士的同伴，莱韦耶勒尔家的少爷，阿尔菲诺，看向埃斯蒂尼安德的眼神逐渐变得复杂起来。  
这样蛮好的，艾默里克这么说服自己，他可以为自己的好友祝福，但是他却无法忽视自己内心的刺痛。  
随着光之战士的离去，埃斯蒂尼安也从病房里消失。再次见面，他又一次昏迷躺在了床上。

3

艾默里克从回忆中挣扎出来，他看见躺在床上的精灵那平静的脸。那是和他的性格完全不和的一张脸，柔和，美丽。下属报告中说的麻花辫已经被拆开，银色的长发摊在床上。  
真是比起以前长了很多的头发。艾默里克走到床边内心感叹，他单膝跪在床边地上，伸出手抚摸龙骑士那柔顺的长发。  
看着这样的银发精灵，艾默里克不知怎么的想起了童话中出现的睡美人。他一怔，像是被蛊惑了一般，低头在银发精灵的唇上印了一吻。  
期待你能快点醒过来，埃斯蒂尼安。艾默里克这么想着起身离去。  
但他的衣角被人抓住了。虽然并不用力，甚至艾默里克站起的动作还将衣角从那瘦弱的手中抽出一节，但是这个动作已经足够艾默里克察觉。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克伸手握住那只手，惊喜的看着原本昏迷的精灵慢慢睁开眼睛，随后眨了几下眼睛仿佛在适应光线。  
这位龙骑士的大师兄盯着熟悉又陌生的天花板看了一会儿，才回过神想起刚刚好像有人喊了他的名字。他转头看到了双手紧紧握住他手的黑发精灵。  
“好久不见了，艾默里克。别哭了，我没死。”  
“哭？”艾默里克后知后觉的察觉到了自己的眼眶发热，他有些不好意思地抹掉眼泪，“抱歉，我的朋友。我只是对你醒来这件事过于高兴。”  
埃斯蒂尼安勾起了嘴角，被人关心着的感觉并不差。  
“不过我可不是睡美人公主，艾默里克阁下”龙骑士轻笑了一声，他勾住黑发精灵的脖子往下按，逼迫他低下头和自己深吻，“这才是吻醒我应该有的程度。”

4

从这个深吻开始，事情就有些一发不可收拾。他们两人的脸、唇几乎贴在一起，没有多长时间是分开的。他们低声，用只有他们两人能听见的声音讲述着四年里发生的事情。讲上那么一段，或许彼此会再次探入对方嘴里，用感情交流。两人像是要把四年里缺失的吻都补回来似的。  
艾默里克知道自己的状态好像有些不对，但他控制不住的用一只手箍住龙骑士的双手，将他按在床上，自己整个人也压了上去。另一只手从龙骑士的衣衫下方顺着他的腹肌摸了上去。  
“艾默里克！”龙骑士猜到了即将发生的事，他轻唤了黑发精灵一声，“让你的手下离远点，还有脱掉你的盔甲，它们太硬了。”  
艾默里克的理智好像突然回笼，他的脸一瞬间布满了红晕，他僵硬地离开龙骑士的身体。拉开房门告诉露琪亚和骑士们龙骑士的清醒，并让他们回到各自的工作中。待门口的人走光了，艾默里克锁上了门。  
埃斯蒂尼安静静地躺在被子里看着艾默里克镇定地做完了这些之后，站在门口似乎是在犹豫不决。  
“怎么了，艾默里克？”埃斯蒂尼安掀开被子下床走到黑发精灵的身边，他伸出手磨蹭骑士长温暖的脸。  
“大概是真的太久没见了，有种不真实的感觉吧。”艾默里克微微侧头看着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛。那双美丽的眼睛凝视着自己的时候，不知为什么，会有种像是拥有全世界的感觉。  
骑士长后退一步，避开埃斯蒂尼安的手。他一件件褪去身上穿的复杂衣物，直到仅剩下一件单衣。他走向早就坐回床上饶有兴趣地看着他脱衣的龙骑士将他压倒在床上。

艾默里克双手撑在银发精灵的耳朵两侧，他低下头再次亲吻埃斯蒂尼安，片刻之后分离。  
“怎么样？这样就能吻醒你了？”骑士长勾起嘴角，盯着埃斯蒂尼安轻声说。  
埃斯蒂尼安正伸手顺着骑士长的衣服探进去抚摸着他的胸肌，听到这话忍不住轻笑出声：“不如来点更刺激的？看着，不准动。”  
他推开在自己身上的艾默里克，然后自己翻了个身跪趴在床上。迟疑思考了一下两指在自己嘴里吮吸湿后插入自己的后穴。埃斯蒂尼安从来没有干过这种事，他只是知道男性之间应该用后面做。他脑内一片空白，几乎只是靠着本能在替自己扩张。龙骑士能感觉到身体内部的欲望，而他只靠自己不能解决，他脸色通红，紧咬牙关，坚持不让自己去请求骑士长帮忙。于是他塌下腰，让自己的屁股翘的更高一些，这样手指就能进到更深处。  
而在龙骑士身后的艾默里克默默捂着自己通红的脸，揪着床单克制着自己冲上去的欲望。他能看到龙骑士扭着腰想要找到能让自己满足的地方，时不时泄漏出来几声低沉的喘息。最后骑士长还是忍不住了，他脱掉自己的衣服，上前顺着龙骑士的手指插入。  
“呜！艾默里克！”毫无察觉被人手指伸入体内，埃斯蒂尼安想要抽出自己的手指反过来面对骑士长。而艾默里克的另一只手抓住龙骑士的手，手指更加深入龙骑士的后穴。埃斯蒂尼安的反抗在骑士长看来只是扭动着自己的身体，加上紧张收紧的内壁。艾默里克恶意歪曲了事实。  
“这么舒服吗？我的朋友？你的后面咬着我的手指不肯放走呢。”  
“呜”埃斯蒂尼安咬着床单，强迫自己忍住因为他人手指在自己体内抽插的快感。  
艾默里克只是这么调侃一句，并没有希望埃斯蒂尼安回答什么。很快他抽出自己和龙骑士的手指，用一只手把龙骑士的两只手腕扣在他身后。  
“等等！艾默里克！你要……”埃斯蒂尼安瞪大眼睛转头看着艾默里克将自己的性器整根插入。  
“不行！哈…痛…抽出来...混蛋”这是和平常受伤完全不一样的痛感，更何况在这痛感之中还有那么一丝龙骑士无法理解的快感。龙骑士眼眶通红哭了出来。艾默里克也不等龙骑士反应过来或者休息一下，控制着自己的欲望，慢慢的磨蹭着。埃斯蒂尼安想要挣扎，但是他的双手被骑士长扣在身后，甚至他往前爬一点就会被骑士长一下子拽回来狠狠顶到深处。他只能呻吟着渐渐沉迷快感。

“黑曜宝石兽！”碰的一声，房间门在一阵泛起的闪光中被撞开。一头银发的少年冲进房间，“艾默里克阁下，请不要伤害埃斯蒂尼安！”  
跪爬着的埃斯蒂尼安身体僵住了，嘴里的呻吟也瞬间断开。他脸色苍白的打着颤，想要挣脱艾默里克。骑士长也僵了一下，听出是阿尔菲诺的声音后眼神一暗，狠狠顶了一下分神的龙骑士，听到他忍不住的一声呻吟脸上才有些笑意。  
“阿尔菲诺阁下，我可没有伤害埃斯蒂尼安。我们在做很重要的事呢。”艾默里克勾起嘴角向阿尔菲诺微微一点头，“如果阿尔菲诺阁下只是关心朋友的话请走出去再帮我们把门关上。”  
阿尔菲诺这才看清楚两人在做的事，他看到埃斯蒂尼安那泛着红晕的脸以及躲闪的眼神。他突然尴尬起来，收起了宝石兽，僵硬着身子想出门把门关上。  
“阿尔菲诺阁下喜欢这样的埃斯蒂尼安吗？”在阿尔菲诺即将跨出房间的时候，艾默里克出声询问，但是他的眼睛却没有看着银发少年。  
阿尔菲诺内心突然加速跳动起来，他听到自己说了“喜欢”。事实上，他不只是喜欢这样的龙骑士，应该说怎样的龙骑士，他都喜欢。只是沾染着情欲的龙骑士更加让人兴奋而已。  
“关上门脱掉衣服吧，埃斯蒂尼安在期待着你的加入。”骑士长微微一笑，压住埃斯蒂尼安加快了一些抽插的速度。阿尔菲诺脱掉衣服爬上了床，但是他却不知道自己应该做些什么，他有些不知所措的看着两人。艾默里克空出的那只手抓着埃斯蒂尼安的头发按向阿尔菲诺的胯下。  
“你知道怎么做的，我的朋友。眼前可是你喜欢的人呢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安好像没有反应过来场面是怎么发展到这样的。他用脸颊蹭了蹭阿尔菲诺的性器，随后张口含住。艾默里克松开他的头发，那只手扣住龙骑士的腰往刚刚发现的龙骑士的敏感点戳着。阿尔菲诺好像突然知道了需要做的事情，他一只手按住龙骑士的后脑，控制着自己在他嘴里进出的速度和深度。  
阿尔菲诺毕竟是第一次体验到这种快感，他控制不住自己的手，龙骑士只觉得嘴里的性器越戳越深，他眼眶通红，泪水被前后刺激的流了出来。  
“唔...嗯......”埃斯蒂尼安摇着头想要挣脱出阿尔菲诺的手，得到的只是一个更深的要求。艾默里克很明显的感觉到身下人因为紧张越发加紧了自己的性器。他也不再用撩拨人的速度，快速在龙骑士体内抽插起来。龙骑士只觉得自己的前后两张嘴都在被人干着，而他毫无挣脱的办法。加上，两人带来的快感几乎将他淹没。很快阿尔菲诺射在了龙骑士的嘴里，他退出了那让他不舍的地方。骑士长在他还没有吐掉阿尔菲诺的精液前捂住了他的嘴。  
“要乖乖吃掉，我的朋友。”艾默里克就这样的姿势压着龙骑士又狠狠做了几下，也在他的体内泄了出来。埃斯蒂尼安哭着咽下了嘴里的液体。  
骑士长把埃斯蒂尼安抱起来，他和阿尔菲诺发现龙骑士不声不响地已经射过了，艾默里克双手掰过龙骑士的头给了他一个深吻。这一个吻让龙骑士再一次硬了起来。  
艾默里克双手掰开龙骑士的双腿：“来吧，阿尔菲诺阁下，你知道他需要什么的。”  
阿尔菲诺只是迟疑了一下，随后点了点头，手指勾起一些龙骑士先前射出来的液体，先是一根手指插入了两人的交合处。  
“不！不行的！别开玩笑了！”埃斯蒂尼安发觉了两人要干什么，他努力挣扎着想离开两人，但艾默里克的双手死死的扣住了他的腰，让他钉在自己的性器上。  
“你知道这是不是玩笑，埃斯蒂尼安”阿尔菲诺露出了一个甜甜的笑容，埃斯蒂尼安盯着他的脸好一会儿，好像失了力气一样放弃了挣扎。终于再一次可以塞入三指的时候，艾默里克和阿尔菲诺都已经硬了好一会儿了。阿尔菲诺扶着自己的性器慢慢插入那几乎被撑到极致的后穴。埃斯蒂尼安只觉得自己的呼吸仿佛要停止了一样，两人的性器都插在自己体内，像是自己体内的内脏都要被挤到一边去一样。  
“混蛋，等之后…哈… 一定要…唔……不行，好舒服”

ps：事后两人完全不还手的被埃斯蒂尼安狠狠的揍了一顿。


End file.
